Thats the way I love you
by detective-smartypants
Summary: Melinda and Jim get stuck in the middle of nowhere in a storm. With rain falling down and thunder roaring in their hearts, Melinda thinks about how much she loves Jim. OneShot.


_**He is sensible, and so incredible. And all my single friends are jealous. **_

I look at him.

I don't just look, I stare at him. Because, lets be honest. It's impossible to just _look _at Jim Clancy.

His blue eyes. Oh god, them eyes. The way they sparkle, a million tiny diamonds that shine when the light hits them.

He doesn't catch me staring. He's too busy pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to get the car to work. Not that I mind being stuck here, with him. The rain pouring down and soaking me, freezing me to the bone. Making his clothes stick to his ripped torso. I want to walk up and rip his clothes right off of him.

I love him. God, I _love _him.

_**He says everything I need to hear and It's like I couldn't ask for anything better. **_

"the toe truck will be about 2 hours. Looks like we're stuck here in this rain" he sighs and runs his large hand through his soaked, dark brown, hair.

"too bad" I say, but inside i'm thinking _what could be more perfect? _

He wrapps his arms around my waist. It's like a jigsaw, I fit perfectly. We fit together perfectly.

It warms me up a bit, my heart flutters as his warm breath falls over my neck.

"you're freezing" he mumbles into my neck "come on and get into the car."

I shake my head. "the rain...I love it."

He lets out a smal chuckle and tightens his arms around me.

I shiver.

"I love you" I say, and turn around in his arms so that I'm facing him.

_**And I love screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain. **_

Our eyes lock. Everything disappears. It's just us. No passing cars, no thunder or lightning. No waves crashing the cliffs beside us. Just us, together. Perfect.

Rain dripps down his nose and hair. I cup his cheek and tiptoe, again...we stop.

Then, my lips plunge into his. One of thos movie kisses, earth-stopping, magical, heart-stopping. hands feeling everywhere, rain falling over our already soaked bodies. Billions of tiny sparks of electricity passing through us. Our tongues dancing to the beat of our erratic hearts.

God, this is perfect.

_**It's 2am and i'm cursin' your name. So in love that we act insane. **_

"I love you, too" he whispers.

I shiver again.

My heart starts to go back to the normal pace. I let out a shaky breath and take his hand.

"you make me crazy, clancy."

He laughs and lets his forehead touch mines. I breathe in his cologne. Dolce and Gabbana. I bought it for him last month for our anniversary. I love it when he wears it.

"not half as crazy as you make me, every day Meloony Gordon" he mumbles.

_**And thats the way I love you. **_

"you're shivering" he informs me, running his hand up and down my arm which is covered in goosebumps.

"I know, but it's not because I'm cold. You make me shiver" I say softly, moving my hand away from the back of his head where I was gripping his hair, down to his back pocket.

I lean my head into his chest and close my eyes.

_**He respects my space and never makes me wait and he calls exactly when he says he will. **_

Thunder roars in the air, louder than before.

"the storm's getting closer" he mutters to himself.

I smile and put my hand out to catch some raindrops "i love storms."

I put my ear to his chest and listen to the soft thrumming of his heart. I think about other moments, when i've been this close to him. Its always perfect when he holds me. No ghosts, nothing can break the bond.

_**He's charming and indeering and i'm comfortable. **_

We sit down on the rocks and look out at the chaotic waves, plunging over each other, crashing against the rocks with such force, they fall back and make way for the new ones. Each making the loud crashing noise as they do so. It's funny that I feel so comfortable in this place. This chaotic and loud place.

I lay back and he kisses my neck.

"god Jim," i mumble through my breath "you're driving me...nuts."

Jim laughs and propps himself up on his elbow.

"and you think that you're not doing the same to me?" he asks.

I smile as wide as I can and trace circles on his stomach with my finger.

_**It's a rollercoaster kinda rush, i never knew I could feel that much. **_

"Is it wrong that I would be happy if this truck got delayed?"

"no, is it wrong that I want nothing more than to rip that dress right off of you right now" he jokes.

Well, at least I _think _he is joking. Not that I mind either way.

"no, not at all."

_**And I love screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain. It's 2am and I'm cursin' your name. So in love that we act insane. and that's the way **__**I love you. **_

**Well, what did you think? the lyrics to the song is actually I MISS screamin' ...blahblah. But I changed it to i LOVE. anyway, its just a random thing i did quickly (: Inspired by rain...funnily enough :P x **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**;) **


End file.
